Lucky Love
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: When a prototype spell to help the Chase goes wrong Jin has to bear with the results with Ryan trying to help as new feelings surface meanwhile evil is afoot and trouble will be given many different descriptive terms starting with funny and getting broader and more amorous in some cases. Yaoi inside don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: so after having to take down my stories in a hurry I'm back and putting up my Grand Chase Ryan/Jin story. I'm warning you that if you find I've put up versions of this elsewhere that differ that's because I've had to modify it for rules. I'm sorry. I hope you like this enjoy!**

Grand Chase Lucky Love

Chapter 1

Another day in Bermesiah. Another day for missions. At least for those associated with the Grand Chase.

Ryan think this to himself getting out of bed. The young elf was dressed in a pair of green boxers adorned with a leaf pattern.

Walking over to his closet in the rooms kept for him at Serdin's Castle he pulls on his armor. Strapping his axe to his back he walked into the castle hallways. Finding himself in a long nice hall adorned with doors he looks at at the quiet space which is the Boy's Dorm and smiles.

Striding down the hall he hears a door opening and closing. Ryan looks over his shoulder to see a red haired boy roughly two years older than him wearing karate gear running down the hall he was pulling on a hoodie and was struggling with it.

This is Jin.

Ryan blushes, and for about the one hundredth time recently wonders what was wrong with him. When it comes to being around the other guys of the Grand Chase he never reacts like this, but when it comes to Jin he turns into a red faced mess.

Jin meanwhile finally gets into his jacket and and looking up see Ryan standing there his back to him.

Grinning the martial artist walks up to him placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder causing him to jump a foot in the air. As he lands the still-blushing elf faces the cheerful teen Jin says "hey Ryan you ready for today's mission?"

Ryan's face goes blank for a moment before he realizes what he's talking about. The Knight Master was sending the two of them to his forest home to investigate reports of a strange monster.

_We must be going today._ Ryan thinks.

Ryan nods and manages to get out "yeah I'm ready."

Jin nods and clenches his fist excitedly. "Alright! Why don't you go to town and pick up supplies, Arme said she needed my help with something this morning real fast."

Ryan still red in the face nods and walks off to the main hall while Jin makes for the room in which Arme and Mari share as a lab.

It had been a few hours since then and Ryan and Jin were well on their way to the elven forests. They had packs filled with the usual supplies. Ryan by now had managed to control his blushing so that red barley tinted his cheeks as he turned to look at Jin. For some reason ever since they met up at the town's gate Jin had seemed depressed.

Ryans's eyes drifted across his body, his tight clothes, beautiful eyes, bulging muscles, and his_

Ryan shook his head disrupting that thought. _What am I doing?!_ He thinks in alarm.

Picking up the pace suddenly Jin trots to keep after him. Failing to notice his belt's material beginning to weaken...

WHAM! Ryan grunted as he was slammed into a tree.

Jin gives battle cries as he strikes their quarry.

The duo had found their monster easily enough and boy was he strong. The two had sustained quite a few injuries and Ryan was beginning to consider transforming to beat this thing.

As the strange creature lunged out a hung tentacle with hammer-like hands Jin backflipped over and over to avoid the impact and scowling he thinks to himself _its time to end this!_

Focusing his energy he builds power and with a savage roar he leaps forward his form burning with energy.

He strikes the monster dead center.

There was an explosion.

Ryan stared wide eyed at it before lunging to his feet crying out "JIN!"

As he stared at the swirling smoke all he could think was that what would he do if Jin was heavily hurt, or worse!?

Ryan took some deeps heavy breaths and getting his breathing under control he hears some coughing as the smoke clears he sees a weary Jin.

Ryan smiles and walks to Jin standing in the middle of the cracked ground as he reaches him he takes him in. His injuries were as bad as his and weren't that much concern but his clothes and armor seemed to have taken the most toll.

Jin smiles and takes a step forward.

They hear a huge ripping noise.

Ryan looks at Jin.

Jin looks down.

His shirt and jacket were tearing all over.

The duo blinks once, twice. Then the rest of Jin's clothes start to rip... and they fall to pieces completely. Ryan's face goes pure crimson.

Jin is standing there dressed in a pair of white briefs with a red waistband with the black words KANAVAN imprinted on them.

Jin's face goes crimson too, he covers himself up and screams "UWAH! CURSE THIS BAD LUCK SPELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: not much to say. Here's another chapter from way back when. I own nothing. Reviews welcome.**

Grand Chase Lucky Love

Chapter 2

Ryan was struggling to control himself. Seeing Jin in his undies did something to him. What it was he didn't know. But it was just Jin standing there red faced, covering the undergarments which molded themselves to his_

Ryan shook his head. He needed to help his comrade he reminded himself.

Ryan's mind turned what they could do. His home was too far away and there was no way they could head back to base with Jin like this. It was too embarrassing and poor Jin would be at the other members mercy.

Leaving him here while he fetched some clothes was also out of the question. Jin was defenseless, plus Knight Master would kill him.

Ryan looked down at himself he was some armor and underneath it was...

Ryan sighed but looking at his friend he knew that a sacrifice was in order.

Ryan kicked off his boots and undid the sash holding up his pants and let them drop exposing his leaf patterned boxers.

Jin went pink at the sight.

"Uh Ryan, what are you doing?" He asked.

Stepping out of his garments he picked them up and handed them to him saying "I'm giving you my pants what does it look like."

Jin cried out "but you can't what about you? Are you just going to walk back to down in your boxers?"

Ryan blushing lightly and goosebumps beginning to ripple up his skin said "yeah pretty much."

Slipping on his boots he headed back to town.

Jin still holding the green pants stared at Ryan's boxer clad legs for a few moments then hopping into his pants and struggling to hold them up (the sash has vanished somehow) went after his friend.

Along the way Ryan asked about this "bad luck spell".

He explained that recently Arme had been working on new support spells that would give the members of the Grand Chase an extra boost to their talents allowing them to have an edge but this morning Mari had misplaced an ingredient and by the time she realized it the spell was cast.

She figured out the only result was a little bad luck and since he was late he to run to make it to the mission.

Ryan "but why didn't you say something? I would've had Knight Master get someone else to come with me."

_No you wouldn't..._ A voice whispered in the back of his mind, not that he noticed it.

Jin frowned "I wanted to do my part."

Ryan could tell there was more but figured he wouldn't get it out of him any time soon.

Pretty soon they came upon the town and headed inside people's reaction varied from giggling to to blushing to "pervert reamrks" at the sight of Ryan half dressed in armor and Jin struggling with his the loaned pants.

Eventually they reached base.

The girls just blushed and said nothing, all the guys except Ronan and Zero laughed at them.

So the two made a run for their rooms the same exact thought goings through their minds.

The first fresh clothes, the second Arme would suffer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: here's the next one. I don't know if this needs to be filtered even with the stereotype involved. Oh well. I own nothing. Reviews welcome.**

Grand Chase Lucky Love

Chapter 3

Walking out of their rooms the two heard for Elesis calling for them from the base's main hall. Walking into the room they faced an indignant leader. Yelling at the two about how they came back half naked and embarrassing the Chases' good name. Ryan now visibly upset stopped Elesis with a word.

"Arme."

The scarlet knight stopped her tirade. "What did she do?" She asked warily. Jin explained how a spell to support them how backfired.

Knight Master suddenly appeared from out of the blue and asked "why did you not inform me?"

While Jin stammered his reasoning Ryan noticed Elesis stalk off down the room.

As Knight Master explained that such a situation warranted finding a new party member she then wandered off down the hall.

Ryan meanwhile pointed down the hall to where Arme and Mari's workshop was. They could hear stuff breaking.

The two boys walking quickly yet quietly over to the open doorway and peaked around it. What they was was hilarious.

Elesis had her giant sword out and waving it around in the air as she tried to clean Arme in two who was running around in circles trying to avoid their leader.

The two snickered.

Meanwhile a blue haired girl walked down the hallway. Meet Mari, something of a magic user specializing in technology.

She observed the boys laughing and heard the sounds of stuff breaking.

She wasn't stupid and knew something was going on/

She didn't particularly care though. But the sound of breaking glass reminded her that her half of the workshop was being destroyed.

That was what annoyed her if the twitching of her eyes was any indication.

A blue aura engulfing her form she pretty much conjured a giant robot.

"Aim and fire" she said pointing at the boys because she knew they were to blame SOMEHOW.

"BOOM!

The two were hit a bomb that knocked them down the hallway.

The explosion caught the attention of Elesis and Arme who peaked out the door, saw the look on Mari's face, and decided escaping through the windows was a good idea.

Mari left the giant robot sitting there and walked down to see if the boys were dead or not.

Looking at them she saw that: one they were both still breathing and apparently dazed.

The second was Ryan was laying on top of Jin and seemed rather content like that.

The third was that Jin was a briefs man if the black garment with red trim was any indication.

Oddly enough as she wrote down in a notebook Jin was the only one stripped. Ryan's armor was still intact.

Shrugging she looked in the workshop saw the mess and decided to leave it for Arme to clean up.

Too bad she didn't noticed that some of the ingredients had mixed and were starting to move...

(Grand Chase)

Coming too later Ryan blearily opened his eyes. The elf felt something warm underneath him and got up on his hands to look at what had served as a pillow.

The elf blinked.

He saw Jin.

In his underwear.

Again.

Blood started dripping from his nose.

The result of that was the dripping blood worked like liquid and woke up Jin.

Getting up and scooting back he wiped his nose and watched as the Martial Artist woke up rubbing his head.

He looked down and covered his undies, crimson color splashed across his face.

Ryan had already thought this through though as he grabbed a tapestry from the walls and draped it around Jin trying VERY heard not to look at him.

Walking back to the hall where the boys room was they didn't notice the blob of goo that blinked and covertly followed them...

(Grand Chase)

After cleaning the dirt off him and dressing in fresh clothes Ryan knocked on Jin's door.

"You okay?"

"I'm never coming out!" Jin shouted through the door.

The elf tried to comfort him "it'll be alright."

"Amy will never like me now!" He pretty much wailed.

Ryan sighed now feeling somewhat hurt, why most of him didn't really understand.

Suddenly a sound similar to combat came from a common room nearby along with the sound of muffled grunts.

Walking into the room he saw weapons discarded on the floor. Looking up he blanked.

There was a giant blob of colorless goo taking up half the room. The thing had parts vaguely resembling two eyes and a mouth.

It also had tentacles, lots of tentacles.

Ryan examined the enemy more closely and noticed something... awful depending on how you look at it,

All the male members of Grand Chase were floating inside the goo monster.

And they were in their underwear or close to it..

Ronan was wearing pinstriped blue and white boxers. Lass, baby blue bikini briefs. Sieghart, black boxer briefs with a white waistband. Zero was in olive trunks. Rufus, a maroon jockstrap. Asin, lilac boxers. And Dio had apparently been going commando.

He barley had time to blink before the thing grabbed him.

He was raised into the air and managed to yell out a cry for help before the thing ate him.

Holding his breath he looked into the clear goo at his friends looking down he saw that somehow his clothes had too vanished revealing black trunks with a green briar pattern on them. He inwardly groaned.

Suddenly a loud cry resounded from the door.

Looking at the source they saw Jin in a stance with a bright aura engulfing him.

"HYAHHH!" He roared.

SPLAT!

His focused attack had blown the thing up.

As the now mostly humbled males looked anywhere but each other, Jin rubbing the back of his head asked "you all okay?" And then "where are the girls?"

Sieghart standing up clearly not perturbed at all being seen in his underwear said "they saw the tentacles on this thing and ran for it."

Jin blinked... and his pants fell down.

Meanwhile in a closet on the headquarters Knight Master and the girls were hiding afraid to even breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: way back when this was written I talked to followers and couldn't really decide on something so this was written for fanservice and comedy. I own nothing, I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

Grand Chase Lucky Love

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the goo monster incident.

The boys were being rather nonchalant about the whole thing... mostly any way.

You see the girls all of them even Knight Master were being shunned by the boys for their cowardice.

To add insult to injury, Jin's bad luck spell had hit the gossip circuit and Amy was now avoiding him leaving Jin to sulk.

So with all the inter-fellowship drama going on Knight Master decided to organize a secret event to bring them together again.

So it was with this in mind the day began.

Nice and peaceful.

But in this world that last seconds doesn't it?

WHOOSH! BANG! BANG! BOOM! WHOOSH!

Ryan sat up in bed blearily. He heard yelling. He rubbed his eyes and the blankets fell slightly exposing his bare chest.

Getting up the undie clad elf wandered over to his door.

Peeking outside just a teeny bit he gauged what was happening.

Sieg wearing a pair of white boxers with red hearts was moving this way and that down the hallway armed with his sword and grinning like a cocky jerk.

The one attacking him was Dio. The demon was clad in a pair of silky black pajama pants, had his weapon ready to kill, and was armed in a aura composed of flames from hell.

Clearly the two were getting into it over who-knows-what-this-time. Looking across the hall he saw doors cracked open. As the two moved further down the hall Ryan asked "should we stop them?"

Everyone but the two currently fighting, Ryan, and Jin all said "no."

Doors closed shut.

Ryan frowned.

Jin hadn't spoken up. Which meant he was still sad and he didn't like that.

Sighing he got dressed in his armor grabbed his spear and left. Not long after the other members of the Chase were gathered in the meeting hall normally dressed even Sieg and Dio.

Knight Master frowned as she scanned their ranks.

"Where's Jin?"

She asked.

The martial artist then trudged into the room with the hood of the his jacket up covering his face.

Sieg smirked.

He opened his mouth and Elesis stepped on his foot.

As the immortal jumped up and down Knight Master nodded to him.

"Good you're all here. Today I am sending you the the beach to slay harpies." But just before you get there there will be a special tent for boys and girls separately. Their is a special armor inside the stalls within for each of you. You HAVE to change into it and clear the area. Good luck to all of you!"

Knight Master stalked down the hall.

So the Chase set out.

After about an hour or so of traversing the beach came into sight.

Just before the sand were tent tents. Stepping inside the boys found wooden stalls set up. They could only assume the girls was like this too.

On each of the stall doors was a name. The boys each stepped inside and found the garments inside.

Ryan felt screwed. Sieg started laughing. Jin cried out in shame. The rest of the boys were cursing.

For you see before Ryan was a pair of flip flops, a chest guard-harness, and a green speedo. It was accompanied by a note saying something along the lines of this being an exercise to master shame, and not to poke fun at others for their lifestyle choices, and things out of their control.

Ryan took a steady breath and stripped to his underwear. He tried to put the speedo on and it wouldn't fit on comfortably.

The undies had to come off.

From the other curses some of the other males discovered this too. Sighing Ryan stepped out of his underwear and into the swim garment. Strapping the top into place he put on the flip flops and stepped out where the other boys were. They all were wearing the same thing but with their own color scheme.

Jin couldn't look at anyone though. They all went outside.

Jin smiled. Suddenly things looked a LOT better as he he looked at the girls.

**Author's Note 2: that was it. Sorry for the chapter being so short after so long but it's what I could do. Enjoy. Review welcome.**


End file.
